Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor umbrella, and more particularly to a functional umbrella, which comprises a functional module adapted for incorporating with any existing outdoor umbrella without affecting the operation thereof.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional outdoor umbrella usually comprises a supporting base, a central stem upwardly extended from the supporting base, and an awning extended from a top portion of the central stem to provide shading for a predetermined shading area under an awning attached onto the awning frame. This kind of conventional outdoor umbrella has widely been utilized all around the nation for shading sunlight and providing a place where a wide variety of outdoor activities may take place. In order to enhance the performance and function of a typical outdoor umbrella, many inventions have been made to incorporate with a typical outdoor umbrella for achieving additional utility functions of that outdoor umbrella. For example, solar energy systems and illumination systems have been developed provide an environmentally-friendly energy source and illumination to outdoor umbrellas.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,612,713, 8,069,868, and 8,375,966 disclosed an umbrella apparatus which comprises a vertical umbrella pole, a top cap supported at a top end of the umbrella pole, a canopy rested on the top cap, and a solar energy system coupled at the top end of the umbrella pole for collecting solar energy. However, the umbrella apparatus has several drawbacks. The canopy is retained by sandwiching between the top end of the umbrella pole and the solar energy system. In other words, when the solar energy system is detached from the umbrella pole, the canopy cannot be securely attached to the umbrella pole. As a result, the umbrella apparatus cannot be operated to fold and unfold the canopy.
Another drawback of the umbrella apparatus is that the top cap, the canopy, and the solar energy system are supported by the umbrella pole. Therefore, the umbrella pole serves as a main pole to support all the umbrella components, such that the umbrella pole must be rigid enough to ensure the operation of the umbrella apparatus. Once the umbrella pole is broken, the umbrella apparatus cannot be operated.
In addition, the umbrella apparatus further comprises a rechargeable battery supported in the umbrella pole and electrically connected to the solar energy system. Therefore, the electrical configuration of the umbrella apparatus is complicated since the wiring configuration must be passed through the umbrella pole. When the rechargeable battery is malfunctioned, it is impossible for the user to replace the rechargeable battery.
The structure of the umbrella pole will limit the design of the umbrella apparatus. The solar energy system can only incorporate with the standard pole umbrella because it includes the umbrella pole. In other words, the solar energy system can only incorporate with the cantilever umbrella because the canopy is supported by a cantilever arm which is extended from the umbrella pole.